Heero and Relena's Advice on Parenting
by TheYoungAlcoholic
Summary: Heero and Relena Yuy reunite with friends, Duo and Hilde Maxwell, at a friendly dinner. Upon hearing that Hilde is expecting, Heero and Relena end up sharing memories of their own when raising their child that could last the entire evening.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unless the magical bunny jumps out of the gopher's hole and grants me my wish, I don't own Gundam Wing.

Summary: Basically, this is just going to be a short mini-series about different events in Heero and Relena's life when they try to raise their child (or maybe children). I don't want to give away too much so I'll just say this. The prologue is a poem that I wrote and I thought it'd be the best way to kick-off the introduction for my fic. Please don't be hatin' and some feedback would be great. Then I'll know if I should continue this thing or not. Thanks again and enjoy!

**Warning!: **Sorry everyone. I tried to put gaps in between the stanzas (its supposed to be 4 lines per stanza....just to let you know) so that it would be easier to read..but this 'thingy' wouldn't let me. No matter how many miles I put between the stanzas, it kept coming back to this in the Quick Edit...grr...So i'm aplogizing if you find it hard to read :P

**Heero and Relena's Advice on Parenting**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a boy and girl,

stuck in the endless bucket of time.

He was a soldier and she was a princess,

both an unlikely find.

Riding gigantic pieces of metal was his passion,

Hers was speeches of peace building.

Though they both were total opposites,

They were aware of the connections they were making.

One day, the boy rescues the girl,

Just like any other love trip.

Brings her back to safety,

And ruins a falling ship.

The finale of war has finally come,

To an end and might we say,

That the hero and the princess both said their goodbyes,

and went their separate ways.

Not much longer did the girl get kidnapped and a war started brewing,

…Again.

But she knew she could always count on her knight in shinning armor.

And bring it all to an end.

Life went on and the seasons passed.

Days had gone into months.

Would she ever see her hero again?

His friends decided to give him the nickname Dunce.

But leaving her was the hardest thing.

He could have gone to hell and back twice.

But a yearning in his heart held him back.

So he decided to roll the dice.

Their life was new and hard.

Well duh, it wasn't meant to be a simple.

So a little practice and a little time,

Helped him get to the proposal.

Their wedding took place on a bright, sunny June.

Everyone gathered by the bay.

Family and friends, brothers and sisters,

We are gathered here today…

After some years now,

The happy couple found what they were searching for.

A home, sex, each other,

But it wouldn't hurt to add one more.

So it came to their attention one day,

After she took her third trip to the can.

He was soon seen running through the door shouting,

"Oh God damn!"

Eight months and twenty-eight days later,

He awoke with a fright.

His wife was heaving and breathing.

She couldn't stay still all night.

A huge commotion started,

As he ran downstairs and fled to the door,

She rolled out of bed,

And fell on the floor.

He jumped in the car,

And drove out of sight.

Looking over at the passenger seat,

He finally realized that he forgot his wife.

Taking a sharp turn around the corner,

He sped on home and back up the stairs.

Hollering his apologies, he picked her up and went back to the car,

Trying to ignore her cold hearted flares.

They finally got to the hospital,

And her into a chair.

They sped her down to the delivery rooms,

Without a moment to spare.

"Breath in. Breath out."

Was what the doctor said.

But she really wasn't in the mood.

She wanted to kill her husband instead.

"I hate you!"

She screamed.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

He was almost sure that this would be his sexuality end.

But after the long hours of labor,

And the long hours of screaming,

Out popped a girl.

The very one they'd been dreaming.

When all was fixed,

and all was dried,

He held his baby daughter,

And almost cried.

It was another Kodak moment,

To add to the Yuy's family album.

One more member to add.

No problem.

Friends and family came in the next day,

To see the new bundle of joy.

The room was just filled with,

Cards, balloons and toys.

"What did you name her?"

One with sharp eyebrows asked.

The newly profound parents just stared and said,

"We haven't really thought about that."

From left to right,

A heated discussion soon took place.

Common names, odd names.

From Octavia to Grace.

On and on it went.

As the mother held her child close to her breast,

When it soon hit her.

She knew which name would be best.

"Mia." , she said.

And the room went quiet.

The father stood up,

And noted that he liked it.

The name wasn't really heard of much.

But it had a special ring.

He smiled at the sleeping baby.

Yes, Mia was great. It was better than anything.

So from that day forward,

The parents couldn't be anything else but glad.

They had a home, still thinking about the sex,

But they defiantly had a family to add.

They were finally complete,

And were looking forward to the years that they would spend together.

If only then knew what was in store,

And what they needed to do to get there.

And so our story begins,

And just in time.

What will happen next?

I'll give you hint…

An infant and politicians together to dine.

…..Holy crap…..

AN: Eh…it sounds like something from the Night Before Christmas. Hoped ya'll enjoyed it though. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its original characters. I do own everything else though. Big Whoop!  
  
_Mom and Dad can make the rules  
And certain things forbid,  
But I can make them wish that they  
Had never had a kid.  
  
-Bill Watterson (The Indispensable Calvin and Hobbes: A Calvin and Hobbes Treasury)  
_  
**AN: **I'd like to thank everyone who left me feed back. For my prologue, I only wrote that poem as a way start off my fic. I never planned on writing the whole thing as a poem, so ya'll have nothing to worry about. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

****

**Heero and Relena's Advice on Parenting  
  
Chapter One**  
  
Checking his watch for the fifth time that evening, Heero Yuy annoyingly fixed his tie in great frustration. Duo and Hilde had some sort of important announcement to make and wanted to announce it over dinner. So here he was, dressed in a crisp, baby blue dress shirt and black tie. His black slacks laid at the bottom of his feet, exposing himself in just his boxers. His hair looked as if a tornado had hit it and his fresh dab of cologne was already wearing off. Their dinner reservation was set for 8 o'clock. Heero looked at his watch for the sixth time. It was already 7:45 and Relena still hadn't come out of the bathroom.  
  
He didn't understand why Duo had to plan a dinner date on such short notice. What could possibly be so important? They're already married, aren't they? Couldn't Duo have just told them over the phone? That's why it was invented. To use it to tell someone your big news, so that you wouldn't have to meet and bug the living crap out of them. Heero inwardly grinned to himself. Or maybe it was just him. "Relena," he shouted towards the bathroom. "It's just Duo and Hilde, not one of your political parties."  
  
"Just a second!" came a faint cry behind the closed door.  
  
Heero bent down to pull up his pants and continued his battle with his tie, mumbling to himself, when he heard the click of the bathroom door opening.   
  
"How do I look?" said a soft voice.  
  
Heero turned his attention towards the bathroom and his whole body seemed to have shut down instantly. His hands paused their war with his tie as he eyed his wife up and down. Her honey-blond hair flowed elegantly down to her shoulders, curling out slightly at the end. The diamond earrings she wore swayed at her every movement, glittering under the artificial light. Her matching necklace laid graciously around her long, slender neck. It was the three-piece diamond set that he had gotten her on their very first Christmas. Now came the main attraction. Posing in her stunning, sleeveless black dress, anyone would have guessed her to be a fashion model. It was low cut around her breasts, revealing some cleavage, but not quite inappropriate. The dress finally came to a stop at mid thigh, but from then on out, it was legs all the way. At forty years old, Relena Yuy still had it made. Only one word could describe her. Glamorous.   
  
Heero's mouth remained shut but he couldn't help his eyes from widening up a bit. He was off in his own little world, and without even knowing it, his pants slid right back down to the floor with a thud. He must have sucked in his stomach, causing his pants to lose support. It was amazing that after so many years together, her appearance still managed to paralyze him every time. Heero finally blinked when the sound of her infamous giggle filled his ears. "Isn't that," his head nodded towards her appearance. "A bit too much for…something as of this occasion?"  
  
"I'm a politician, Heero. I'm supposed to look my best." she said as she advanced towards him. The first thing that caught her attention was his unruly hair. Maybe she should have given him sometime in the bathroom. Using her hands, she tried to get his hair back to normal, or at least as normal as it could get. While Relena was busy fixing his hair, Heero attempted to glance at his watch behind Relena's shoulder. 7:50.  
  
"We have ten minutes." he said as Relena went along and straightened his tie.   
  
"What's the rush? I thought you disliked the whole thing in the first place, so why are you so anxious to get there on time?" she questioned as she finished up with his tie and moved on to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt.   
  
"The sooner we get in there and hear what we need to hear, the faster we can escape Duo's silly nonsense," Heero said as he watched her. "For all we know, this could be another one of his, 'Happy Ronald McDonald Day'.   
  
Relena chuckled. "Hilde called during my meeting with the colony manufactures, so it has to be big news. Besides," she said while straitening out Heero's collar, "Ronald McDonald Day was two weeks ago," With one last look at his appearance, Relena gave her husband a peck on the cheek before saying, "Try to enjoy it. For Duo and Hilde's sake." Heero's jaw slightly twitched before nodding his head at her wish. After all, tonight couldn't possibly be as bad as last time.

_Later..._

"So I say to Lady Une, 'Hey! I'm sure Heero would love to _'pack-it-n-go_!'"  
  
The table was soon filled with roaring laughter, all except for one person. Heero quickly reached for his wine and drowned himself in it. He hated that story. Possibly because it was Duo's only story that actually had him at fault, or maybe it was because he heard it so many times. Relena too, but she 'loved' the story and was willing to hear it whenever.  
  
Relena quickly noticed Heero's sudden need for alcohol and the scowl on his face. She yanked his glass away with a warning glance. Heero only glared back. Hilde noticed the tension between the two and decided that it was time to change the subject. They were held in one of the private rooms in the restaurant so if chaos were to take place, it would be out of the public's way.  
  
"So, how's Mia's first year going?" asked Hilde. Finally tearing her disgruntled face from her husband, Relena beamed one of her full potential smiles. Even Heero felt like talking now.  
  
"Just fine," Relena replied. "In fact, we got a call from one of her professors the other day and it just so happens that Mia is taking college life really…" For a moment, Relena was lost for words and decided that 'well' was close enough.  
  
Hilde casually took a sip of her drink before responding, "She's giving them all one hell of a time, huh?"  
  
"Exactly." replied Heero and Relena, unfazed by their coincidence for choice of words. It seemed to have surprised Duo and Hilde for a bit, but then again, these were the parents that raised the wildest child in the universe. Nothing could surprise them anymore.  
  
"What was she majoring in again? Music?" asked Hilde. Relena responded with a simple yes. Hilde whistled and leaned back in her seat. "Mia sure is a modern Einstein when it comes to the violin."  
  
"Not to mention her drum skills too," interrupted Duo. "But putting aside the kiddy stuff, how's her soccer career going?" he said while leaning forward in his seat.   
  
From the corner of her eye, Relena watched as Heero suddenly jumped forward in his chair. It was his only chance to actually come alive in any further conversations that would take place that night. Soccer was a big thing for the family. Ever since Mia learned to walk, Heero had taught her how to play soccer. He decided that basketball was over populated and that soccer would be a new experience. She was a natural and tremendous player. By the age of fourteen, everyone knew who she was. Not because she was the Foreign Minister's daughter, but because she was claimed to be one of the best female soccer players in the world. Sports networks even managed to get her high school games onto national television. The Women's World Football League (WWFL) were practically on their doorsteps everyday to have Mia play for them, but she turned down every offer she was given and decided to go to college first. Now, she's a starter for the L-1 Dragons. Heero and Relena couldn't be prouder.  
  
"Season is on a good start. Three games so far and each one eliminated. She's on top of the charts." said Heero. He was soon interrupted when two waiters walked in with the meals in hands. After resting the correct dishes with each person, the waiters retreated out of the room and the couples continued with their conversations.  
  
"That's Mia alright. Always on top," Duo laughed as he began to cut his steak. "All those grass and dirt stains, broken windows, smashed up furniture, and white hairs finally paid off, eh?" Heero reached for Relena's hand underneath the table. As soon as she felt his touch, she turned towards him to meet his greeting smile. She returned the smile and turned back to the Maxwell's.   
  
"We couldn't have asked for anything else."

_Soon Later..._

After the plates were taken away and a round of desserts, that Duo insisted on having, the friends decided to let their stomachs relax and continued on small talk.  
  
"So, Hilde," Relena said, before taking a sip of her drink. "You've got me." Hilde's head tilted. "You brought us here to this gorgeous-"  
  
"Expensive," Heero cut in.  
  
"Restaurant," Relena finished before giving Heero a questionable look. All of his concentration was locked on the two people who sat in front of him. He didn't even blink so she decided to continue. "Both of you had this whole night revolving around the family and-"  
  
"You insisted on paying the bill for once." Heero interrupted yet again. Relena kicked his shin underneath the table, never breaking eye contact with Hilde.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Relena. A nerve wreaking look replaced the usual carefree posture on Duo and Hilde's face. Duo grabbed her hand and nodded his head, urging her on.  
  
"Well, you see," said Hilde as she gave one more look at Duo. He could only smile at her, making her smile in return. "Heero, Relena," Relena was now on the edge of her seat. Even Heero decided that it was best if he paid attention now. It was obvious that this was about to be something big. Just for caution, he reached over for Relena's drink. She was too wide-eyed to notice. Hilde let out a huge sigh of relief before grinning like an idiot. "We're gonna have a baby!"  
  
Heero choked on his drink, causing the liquid to fly right back into his face. Relena blinked once and was official put into shock. This was not something that they both were expecting. Heero was coughing like there was no tomorrow and his eyes felt like they were on fire. Red wine covered all over his shirt and it looked as if some had even come out of his nose. Relena's eyes were wide and stayed wide. Her mouth hanging open. Duo jumped out of his seat to smack Heero across the back while Hilde waved her hands in front of Relena's face.

After a couple minutes of Heero blowing his nose and dabbing his shirt, and Hilde trying to shake Relena conscious , they were all sitting back down in their seats, in awkward silence.  
  
"You guys alright?" asked Duo as Hilde picked up her drink. The ice rattled against the side of the glass cup, so it was obvious she was shaking. They knew that this was big news but not that big. Heero grunted while Relena tried to think of something to say.  
  
"How?…When?…Wow…" was all she could mumble.  
  
"I'm sure you both already know how so I won't go into that," answered Duo. "The doctor told us two days ago and yes, it is amazing."  
  
"Is it positive?" asked Heero, still in disbelief, but was only rewarded with a swift slap across the arm. He glared at Relena, who suddenly found the tablecloth very interesting. He knew that she was also thinking the same question.  
  
"Hilde-" Relena began but was cut off.  
  
"Relena," Hilde said, "We know that this is a real shocker. Believe me, we were was in shock too, especially considering our age but," Silence filled the tense room as she grabbed a hold of Duo's hand, looking for guidance. Funny thing how hands are such a powerful motion. "We're ready for this, and we're willing to take the risks. After all these years of trying, God has finally answered our prayers." Duo and Hilde looked as if they were about to break down. Tears also weld up in Relena's eyes. Heero felt warm, but convinced himself that it was just the alcohol kicking in.   
  
"Oh, Hilde!" cried Relena as she leaped out of her chair to give Hilde a hug, both women crying. Heero and Duo rose from their seats to shake each others hand.  
  
"Congratulations." said Heero with a nod. Duo broke out into a silly grin and pulled Heero into an embrace. Heero was pulled back for a moment and decided to just pat Duo on the back. Hugging Relena was one thing, but men, that was a different story.  
  
Once the women regained their posture and took their seats, the room was filled with heavy chattering.   
  
"There's so much planning that needs to be arranged, so Duo and I thought that maybe you and Heero could give us some pointers." said Hilde with a grin so wide, the world could have tipped over.  
  
"You mean advice?" asked Relena.   
  
"Yeah, advice!" replied a very giddy Duo.   
  
"Well, take it from a mother with experience," exclaimed Relena. "If your not sure about baby proofing something, just do it anyway." Heero snorted and reached for his drink. Relena decided to ignore his remark. She knew exactly why he was laughing at her.  
  
Duo suddenly looked interested. "Was it something serious?" Relena's mouth gapped open as she tried to find the right words to say.   
  
"Nothing _really_ important." she shrugged.  
  
"A box of lotions." Heero simply said, taking another sip of his bitter pleasure. Relena turned a crimson red, while Duo's shoulders heaved up and down in laughter and Hilde tried her best to control hers.  
  
"Thankfully, it was non-toxic." Relena cleared her throat and took a sip of her water.  
  
"Mia enjoyed that strawberry flavor, none the less." said Heero. Relena looked at him in shock. A red glow surrounded Heero's face. How many drinks did he have? With a simple wrist gesture, he watched the red liquid swirl around in his glass. He turned to look at Relena's surprised face, then to Duo and Hilde's. Duo was trying to disguise his chuckles as coughs and Hilde just looked stupefied.   
  
Heero smirked. "She likes strawberries."  
  
Duo elbowed Hilde in the ribs. "You know what this means."   
  
"Duo!" Hilde cried. Heero looked disgusted and took another gulp of his drink. Relena was usually a person with good patience, but this was too much. Reaching over rudely, she grabbed Heero's glass right out of his hand. Then, moved for the bottles and placed them all on her side of the table.  
  
"I'm fine." grunted Heero. With a 'don't-push-me' look, Relena's eyes spoke all that she needed to say.  
  
"So, anyway," said Hilde, trying her best to change the subject. Duo looked a little disappointed. "We were interested in listening about your experiences with Mia."  
  
"Stories." said Duo, as if pointing out the obvious. Relena laughed. If it's stories they wanted to hear, then this was going to be a long night. Heero tried to get himself comfortable and placed his left arm on the back of Relena's chair.  
  
"What do you want to hear?" said a somewhat dazed Heero. "We've got all sorts of stories."  
  
A light bulb flashed above Relena's head. "I've got one," she said. Turning to Heero, she asked, "Do you remember, fifteen years ago, when we had a dinner meeting with all of the colony peace makers?" Heero nodded her to go on. "And you forgot to hire a babysitter, so we had to take Mia with us."  
  
Heero growled. "I didn't forget. You were supposed to hire the babysitter that night."  
  
"Let's not start this again." replied Relena. Duo and Hilde looked with amazement.   
  
"Oh my gosh," cried Hilde. "What happened?" Duo crossed his arms and placed them on the table, giving the two his attention. Hilde's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well," started Relena. "I simply had another dinner meeting to attend to and Heero was to come with me. Unfortunately, _he_ forgot to call a babysitter to watch Mia." Heero cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair. With a scowl on his face and eyes closed, he crossed his arms and leaned back, listening to the story. "Anyway, we got into this argument and it ruined my mood that night. We had no choice and had to bring Mia with us." Amusement suddenly washed away the annoying look on Relena's face and she suddenly chuckled. "Mia was three years old at the time. Can you imagine how hard that night was?" Duo and Hilde started to laugh and even Heero smirked. He looked at his wife and she flashed her beautiful smile at him. "One of the many highlights of my life."  
  
"So, tell us how that evening went." said Duo. Relena groaned and shook her head. A good-hearted laughed escaped from Heero's lips. It only made Duo and Hilde more anxious.  
  
"Well," laughed Relena. "It all started when….."

****

**AN cont.:** I apologize for my lack of getting this chapter up sooner. Also, if it gets sloppy at the end. I've had a lot on my 'To-Do-List'. I promise you all that we're now getting towards the exciting parts. Feed back would be great. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything here that is originally part of Gundam Wing. But I do own my original characters. Go me!**

**AN: I apologize on how long it took for me to finally get this story updated. I have also realized that this chapter…is a very long chapter, so I will have to break it down. I'm trying to have this chapter posted in two parts, if not then at most three. Thank you all for being patient.**

**Heero and Relena's Advice on Parenting**

**Chapter Two**

**Part 1**

_Fifteen Years Earlier_

'…_to further ensure the peace amongst all of humanity on Earth and in space, I have decided to…forget planning the rest of this speech and begin running across the world after changing my name to Forest.'_

The young Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian, groaned in frustration and quickly scratched out parts of her speech that would most likely not convince her coworkers of her next political step. Tonight was the annual ESUN convention dinner and she was planning on announcing her speech then, that is if she could figure out what to say.

She looked at her speech and sighed pathetically. Most of the paper was covered with scribbles and had barely any visible words left what so ever.

'_I have accomplished more speeches than most politicians twice my age will ever do. So what makes this one so difficult?'_

Relena crumbled up her fruitless effort to revise her speech and threw the paper ball towards her wastebasket. It missed about a foot and it laid there amongst the other unsuccessful throws. She laid her arms upon the desk and buried her head in them, groaning once again.

Her office door suddenly swung open and a shrill voice cried out, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Relena's head instantly shot up at the sound of the high pitch cry, and the door banging against the wall. The room seemed to shake for a moment.

A little girl with rough, chocolate colored hair, and large, vivacious blue eyes, smiled at her from the doorway.

"Mia, how many times have I told you not to sla-Oh, my goodness! What is all over your face?" Relena quickly scurried over to her three year old daughter and crouched down to her height to get a better perspective of the damage.

The little girl was covered with all the colors of the rainbow, from head to toe. Relena silently prayed that whatever it was would easily come out. Not only from all over her daughter, but from wherever Mia had left 'her mark'. However, the one thing that she wouldn't be able to wipe off at all was the huge toothy grin the toddler was giving her.

"I was finger painting," said Mia, beaming. She held up her paint stained fingers. "Just like you told me to."

Relena was astonished. Well, not as much as most mother's would be in this case since something like this wasn't exactly out-of-the-ordinary for the Yuy family. She just hoped the damage wasn't _too_ bad.

She sighed while running her fingers all over Mia's hair where the paint disaster seemed to have hit.

"What am I going to do with you, hm?" asked Relena. By the looks of things, it would take awhile to get Mia her original color again.

Mia giggled and Relena smiled softly at her. The little girl's laugh was contagious. When Mia laughed, Relena had to laugh. She could never be cross with her. Though Relena never believed in the 'strict parent' concept, she distinctly remembered what her mother told her not too long after her last visit to the house.

_Relena and her mother sat in the kitchen sipping on tea, discussing everything from parenthood to work. _

"_Relena," said her aging mother, gently putting down her tea cup. It made a cling sound as it made contact with the saucer. "That girl has a wild spirit about her. Of course there's nothing wrong with expressing one's self and mind, but if you don't lay down some rules now, that child will only end up spoiled."_

She never thought much about it before, but after her mother had mentioned it she began to see some signs. Mia was constantly getting away with her messes. Relena thought about talking it over with Heero, but then decided not too seeing how if Heero had his ways, their house would already be put under military surveillance 24/7. Besides, she knew Mia never meant any harm. This was just a phase that would soon pass.

Relena just wished she could have enough confidence to believe everything she hoped for.

"I made you a picture." Mia reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper folded four times. It took awhile for her chubby, little hands to finally reveal her masterpiece as Relena patiently waited, amusing herself trying to straighten out Mia's hair.

When Mia did finally managed to unfold the painting, Relena took it and smiled. The picture revealed two different colored blobs in mid-air with the bottom half of the page covered in green.

"Oh, Mia," she said. "I love it, but…what are they?" Relena cocked her head to the side to get a different view.

Mia laughed and pointed at the two poka dots.

"It's us!"

Relena inwardly laughed. Okay, so Mia was no Van Gogh, but she was still young and full of other talents to would make great career choices. This made Relena laugh. The girl was only three and she was already planning out her future.

"Is this one me?" asked Relena pointing to the pink blob with yellow scribbled at the top of it. She guessed that it was meant to represent hair.

Mia nodded her head in approval. Relena smiled back and looked at the childish excuse for a person next to her.

"This one must be you then," Relena said.

"Yes!" shrieked Mia happily now that her mother could understand what her painting was. "How did you know?"

Mia's spot was blue and from what Relena seemed to see, there was a black and white circular thing next to her.

"Because," said Relena as if she had just figured out all of life's mysteries. "You're playing soccer."

"Yup!"

Relena looked at the painting one more time to see if she missed something. When she found that she hadn't she asked Mia, "Where's your father?"

As soon as Relena asked the question, she heard a masculine scream coming from downstairs. Both heads turned toward the direction of the sound. Mia smiled and turned back to her mother.

"I painted daddy special. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I did it while he was sleeping."

Relena heard running footsteps coming up the stairs. Heero slid on the wood flooring and into view from the doorway. Relena covered her hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter, but when Mia openly laughed and pointed at her father, Relena couldn't hold it in any longer.

Huge green and orange circles covered both of his eyes. He also had a black mustache that looked very similar to the ones that the old fashion bad guys, tying women to train tracks would wear. His hair looked as if someone dumped a whole bucket of Home Depot's entire paint section on him. On his white undershirt were games of tic-tac-toe and smiley faces that weren't so smiley. As for his blue jeans, they weren't so blue anymore.

"Daddy looks just like the faces on his shirt!" cried Mia.

Relena laughed and held on to Mia's shoulders for support. "Yes, he does."

Heero glared at Relena, but then smirked when a thought came to mind.

"You think this is funny? Wait until you see downstairs," Heero said. "We're going to need some professional help."

Relena's eyes went wide, not because of how much money they were going to have to spend to clean whatever blew up downstairs. Instead a light bulb clicked on above her head.

"Hold that thought," said Relena. She began mumbling statements as Heero and Mia watched. Relena turned back towards the two and pushed them out of her office.

"Both of you get yourselves cleaned," was the last thing she said before shutting the door and continuing on with her speech.

_**Later that evening…**_

"What'cha doing?"

Heero was finishing up adjusting his bow when Mia somehow entered the room without him noticing. Funny how he was beginning to lose his touch, especially around a three year old.

Dressed in his new tuxedo that Relena insisted that he'd wear at the dinner tonight, he looked at himself in the mirror. After one look he decided that he didn't care much on how he was to present himself.

"Getting ready for your mother's party," responded Heero. "Why aren't you in bed?"

The former Zero pilot looked down at his not so tall daughter. Mia was dressed in her favorite pajamas. It was a one piece that covered everywhere, including her feet. Her right hand held the arm of her favorite teddy bear that Heero knew too well. Relena had given it to Mia when she was born.

The stuffed animal was now all torn and raggedy. Possiblly most of its currrent state came from Mia dragging it on the ground with her everywhere. That bear had gone through more war injuries than the former gundam pilot himself. But Relena was always there to mend its wounds and to kiss it to make everything all better. As for Heero too.

"A party?" shrieked Mia excitedly, jumping up and down. "Can I come?"

Heero cleared his throat while readjusting his black bow one last time. "No."

Mia's shoulders fell in disappointment and she pouted. She never got to go to any of her parent's parties. She was always stuck at home with…

"Is a babysitter coming?"

Heero nodded his head and placed some cologne on. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Mia's eyes were beginning to swell up and for once he wished his calculations of what would happen next would be wrong.

But he was right.

Time seemed to go by quite slowly while Heero watched Mia with terror as she clenched her eyes and began to open her mouth. With as much speed as he could gather up, he swooped down and covered Mia's mouth with his hand before she could even utter a peep. The little girl opened her eyes in surprise at the physical matter that prevented her from screaming.

Moments later Heero crouched down onto his left knee and stared at his daughter with his piercing blue eyes and his jaw set tight. Mia then knew that she had gone as far as she could go. He opened his mouth to say what most parents would say in this situation, but decided against it. He dropped his head and sighed. Mia huffed some air from her nose to remind her father that his hand was still occupying her mouth. He released his hold from her and chuckled slightly as his once stone hard face turned into a soft, amusing one.

Relena had just emerged from the bathroom where she was busy putting on her navy blue gown. She stopped her step as she saw the quiet scene before her. Mia was quietly staring at Heero as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. The look upon his face was something that Relena had never seen Heero look at Mia before. It looked remarkably a lot like the face he made after she had received his teddy bear on the shuttle years ago. The one item that forever kept that sacred bond between the two lovers. That bear was now in the hands of their daughter.

Relena took a step back and peeked out from the doorway.

"Your mother," said Heero. "Tonight is very important to her. She's about to make a big step that she is afraid will bother the both of us." He lowered his head closer to Mia. "But it won't, will it?"

She shook her head.

"Hn."

While her father was mentioning all of this, Mia kept her wide eyes glued on his with her mouth slightly ajar.

"She needs help right now, and what you can do to help her is behave for the babysitter this time."

Mia nodded.

Heero wasn't quite sure if any of this was implanting into his daughter's mind. Mia was a Class A trouble maker. Being mischievous was her obvious occupation. She was constantly playing tricks on people of out sheer fun. Although Heero enjoyed that fact that his daughter had a far more experienced brain than most children her age and people tended not to mess around them, it wasn't good publicity for Relena. The worst part about it all was that Mia had an excuse. She was young and naïve and 'didn't know any better'. That was what most people kept telling themselves.

"No more claiming that your bear fell out the window and then locking the sitter outside after she went to look for it," he continued.

Mia nodded once more.

"Or destroying the house and everything in it, then convincing the sitter that it was your evil twin."

Mia nodded again for the third time, but with a tiny smile upon her round shaped face.

"Or having the sitter believe that you locked yourself in the bathroom with the water running, when you didn't, and have her call the fire department to get you out."

Mia giggled and mouthed, 'Oh, yeah'

Heero smirked when he remembered that night when he and Relena arrived home from her work's Christmas party to find two fire trucks out front, blaring lights and radio transmissions, and one firefighter breaking down the bathroom door with an axe. Relena had the scare of her life that night.

"Behave," he warned, narrowing his eyes.

Mia whispered, 'Okay' before throwing her arms around her father's neck and hugging him.

Heero was caught off guard by the little girl's strength and had to quickly place his hand on the ground behind him to keep balance. From somewhere behind him, he heard someone laugh quietly. He narrowed his eyes once more knowing where the noise came from, but he quickly went back to the matter at hand where a little monster was practically choking him. His little monster.

The man who once believed that his true purpose in life was to die in battle, was now a married man with a kid. And although he was still new to the whole parenting thing, he was willing to learn. Slowly but surely he returned Mia's embrace, but any onlooker would have never guessed that the two were related since the hug looked incredibly awkward between the two.

Relena took this opportunity to finally reveal her presence by clearing her throat. Heero immediately released his hold on Mia and stood up, straightening his tux.

"Hi mommy." said Mia.

"I believe someone here should be in bed," said Relena advancing her way towards the toddler.

Mia held up her arms and Relena swooped down to pick her up.

"Say goodnight to your father." Relena turned the little joy in her arms toward Heero who stood at their side, very coolly with his hands in his pockets.

Mia said goodnight and Heero responded with a curt nod. He watched his wife and child exit the room and he felt a sudden warm feeling deep down in his chest. The kind of warm someone would feel when they knew that their life was complete and there wasn't anything else that they truly wanted. The only thing different about Heero and the feeling was that he wasn't aware if his life was complete or not. He was just feeling the emotion and for once, he didn't know how to respond to it. So he began to twitch.

Trying to distract himself from the 'warmth', he picked up a family picture that Relena kept on the dresser. It was at one of Mia's soccer games with her preschool friends. She scored her very first goal that day. Mia stood in the middle holding her ball triumphantly above her head. Relena was crouched down next to Mia, embracing her around the waist. That was one of those rare occasions when Relena actually had time to come down to watch Mia play. The two looked like a real family. He on the other hand didn't. He wasn't even smiling.

Relena entered the room but stopped short to look at her husband before her. His gaze was fixed hard at the picture. He even seemed to be glowering at it. A feeling of remorse filled her heart at Heero's expression upon the little memory contained within the oak frame. Years with Heero lead her to the ability to somewhat understand what was going through his head at certain times.

And this was one of those times.

He continued scowling at the picture but situated it back gently on the dresser top. He placed his left hand on the wall, his right hand on his hip, and cocked his head. His position looked as if he was a great mastermind trying to figure out the real purpose for thin sliced deli ham, thought Relena. Then she noticed that his leg was constantly going in and out of a spasm.

'_He's twitching again.'_

"I'm fine." His blunt statement brought Relena back from her thoughts to reality.

Heero's hard set face turned to gaze at his wife. She was glamours, dressed in her sparkling, long gown, diamonds captivating her shine, young, silky honey blonde hair, and a body with just the right curves, even after pregnancy. Just twenty-five years old, she was a well respected politician, a daughter, a wife, and now a mother. Relena Darlian was the ideal woman.

And he would never live up to her height.

Relena watched forlornly as Heero's gaze turned away from her with a look of confusion entwined with anger. She replaced the sad tenstion with a soft smile and absorbed the moment. He was so handsome and strong. They both had gone through some much together, and now they were up against their toughest match yet. Parenting.

Together. That's what is always has been, and always will be.

Crossing the distance between them, Relena wrapped her arms gently around his neck and pulled him in close where both their hearts touched. He returned her embrace, slidding his hands around her slim waist. She looked up at him after a moment. Her steady gaze seemed to send the message all through his body. Slowly he brought his head down for a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed against each other's several times and Relena smiled slighty. The smell of vanilla reached his nose and immediately his body calmed. He gently kissed her forehead and then laid his head upon hers where her soft hair welcomed him. They just stood there, in each other's arms for who knows how long, swaying gently to an unheard melody that seemed to be playing only in the couple's heads. To Heero and Relena, it felt like forever, and that was all they needed.

_**Later…**_

"Heero," asked Relena looking into her vanity mirror as she wiped away a trail of lipstick that seemed to have gone astray. "When is the babysitter going to arrive? It's already half past seven."

From his position on the bed, Heero just shrugged and continued his concentration on tying his shoes. Relena noticed the reflection of the gesture from her mirror and turned around to look at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Heero huffed as he finally finished tying his right shoe. He lifted his left leg to rest on top of his right thigh and began tying the other. "I wouldn't know," he mumbled. "I wasn't the one who called."

As soon as the words came falling out of his mouth, he heard a 'thud' hit the carpet flooring about three feet beside him. With his head bent low and in mid stride of tying his last shoe, Heero looked to where the thud came from. There lay a lipstick container with a light pink stain already protruding onto the carpeting. He looked up to where the cosmetic had fallen from and stared at a wide eyed Relena.

"You didn't call the sitter?" she said in barely a whisper.

Heero finished the task with his shoes and stood up, but surprisingly was almost sent back down upon the bed as Relena cried out louder this time, "You didn't call the sitter?".

_**After five long minutes of arguing…**_

"I thought we made an agreement that _you_ would be the one hiring the baby sitter," cried Relena as she quickly walked into her study to reach her phone.

Heero stormed in right after her, pushing to door harder than he should have against the wall. Picture frames shuddered at the tension. "I was busy with that report for Une. I said that I didn't have the time."

Relena busily ran through her phone book, ignoring his excuse. She flipped through the pages and would occasionally stop at a name, shake her head in disproval, and continue on with her search.

"What about Zechs?" grumbled Heero.

Relena stopped to scowl at him. "I told you. He's accompanying Noin tonight at the dinner, or have you forgotten about that too?" she scoffed as Heero returned her remark with his infamous death glare.

"How about Duo and Hilde?" she asked.

"Vacation," replied Heero.

"Quatra and Dorothy are still here visiting on the company's management, right?"

"Returned home yesterday."

"Well," she said as she stopped her search once again. "_You_ certainly have your hands on things."

Heero took a step back and leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Relena sighed and went back to her work.

"What about Melinda?" Relena waited for a response but when she got none, she looked up to be greeted by Heero's hard set eyes.

Heero thought about Relena's secretary. The way the woman was always screwing up things. He remembered the time when Melinda got one of Relena's policy documents mixed up with her brother's sperm donation file. Relena was utterly shocked considering how one of the representatives that she was working with also had the name Charles.

He stared back hard at Relena as if mentally trying to tell her that having Melinda baby-sit their three year old daughter would be, _'the biggest mistake you ever made.'_ But he decided instead to answer flatly, "No."

Relena placed both hands on top of her desk for support, bowed her head and sighed. She stayed in that postion for a couple of seconds.

"Well, then," she said as she came back up to rub her temples. "I guess we'll just have to bring Mia with us."

Heero was surprised but showed no sign of it. Bringing Mia to a formal dinner meeting did not sound all that pleasant. He looked back at Relena whose face features seemed to recline back to the soft and lovely style that he knew so well.

"Heero," she said like she always did whenever she felt to be near him in a time of need. "Is it just me, or are you also having a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach?"

_**At the convention…**_

Limos and black town cars pulled into the ring-around driveway where the dinner was hosted at. Aside from a few street lights and the dim lighting coming from inside the restaurant, the dark night was brightened with a frenzy of camera flashes in all directions. Tonight was like Christmas to the media. Everyone anxiously waited hoping Santa brought them what they wanted, gossip. Among the crowd of people, there must have a been at least one reporter from every nation in the world trying to get the live coverage.

Preventors tried their very best to keep the media off the red carpet that led the 'celebrities' into the restaurant. Reporters constantly continued to lean over security and shove their recorders and microphones into on walking political faces. By now the Preventors had to join hands to make a barricade, noticed Relena from inside her limo's tinted windows. She inwardly laughed at the sight. It almost looked like a game of Red Rover, Red Rover, except security was probably hoping for no one to come over.

She was surprised at how many reporters were still standing out there in the chill. After all she was behind arrival time. It took longer than she thought trying to get Mia ready and strapped into her safety seat after Heero had to run and remove it from their car and into the limo. Her train of thought from earlier in the evening was sent off track as Mia playfully hit her arm beside her. Relena blinked and looked down at the smiling toddler.

"Lights!" cried Mia.

Relena smiled and looked back to the scene to her left. "You're right. Lots of lights."

It was now her turn to make her appearance as the limo slowly began inching its way in front of the carpet that would lead them to whatever tonight had to offer. Now the cameras were going off like crazy and Relena inwardly smiled to herself. All of those reporters were still out there because they were waiting for her.

The car came to a complete stop and Relena took in a deep breath. Her side door opened and a Preventor offered his hand to help her out.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," he said.

Relena graciously took his hand.

Meanwhile a reporter standing as close as she could to the line of Preventors in front of the building began readjusting her hair in front of her partner's camera. She waited patiently for the camera man's signal with her microphone held close to her mouth.

"Thanks, Leon," she said flashing a smile that revealed her coffee stained teeth. "As you can see, thousands of people have gathered here just to see the ESUN members arrive for their annual convention dinner."

A couple of college students stood behind the reporter waving while one even pulled out his cell phone to call home and tell his parents that he was on T.V.

"There goes Representative Tylon from the L-2 colony along with his wife." The reporter stopped for a brief moment as the question from the anchor man back in the studio buzzed into the ear piece in her ear.

"Right you are, Leon. There also happens to be a rumor that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian will be making some sort of announcement tonight. Although the press will not be allowed inside the convention, you viewers can count on Channel 9 News to give you full coverage on just what the Vice Foreign Minister has up her sleeve."

All of a sudden the crowd started to go wild and the reporter looked behind her shoulder.

"Speaking of the Vice Foreign Minister, it seems that she has finally arrived." The reporter motioned for the camera man to get a closer shot. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian has just stepped out of her vehicle and is now greeting the people in that lovely manner that she does so well. Also stepping out of the car is her husband, Heero Yuy, with…something in his arms…"

The reporter got onto her toes to get a better look at what the Minister's husband was holding.

"Oh my!" she cried. "It seems that they've brought along their daughter, Mia, to the dinner."

The viewers were shocked.


	4. Chapter 2 Pt 2

**AN:** Yes, I know that it has been forever since I last updated this. I have no excuses so I won't say anything but thank you to all of you who have been waiting for me to continue. I realize that this chapter is longer than I thought it would be so it will be separated into three parts. Thanks again for all of you who have remained loyal to this story. I promise to quit being lazy and start writing!

**Heero and Relena's Advice On Parenting**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

As they entered the restaurant, Mia kept her head hidden while clutching her father's neck in a death grip, her teddy bear close by in her hand. Heero cleared his throat and whispered quietly into Mia's ear so that only she could hear it.

"You're safe now."

Mia slowly lifted her head and allowed herself some space to look around cautiously at her new surroundings. Classical music filled the air, the light wasn't as bright, and the crowds of people sighing 'aw' were gone. She lifted herself higher in the protective arms that held her and turned to smile at Heero. Unfortunately, Mommy and Daddy were arguing again. Mia blinked and decided that sucking on her fingers sounded more appealing, so she did just that while curiously looked around.

"Fine," said Relena. The night was still young and she already wanted it to end. "Do as you please but I will not allow you to take Mia along to the bar with you." She took Mia from Heero's arms and began to follow the man that would lead them to the private ballroom. Mia's teddy bear swung with Relena's every movement, dangling off her elbow. "Find a booster seat," she tossed behind her shoulder. Heero glared at his wife's retreating figure before heading towards the bar.

"What would you like, sir?" asked the bartender.

Heero ordered his drink and gulped it down incredible fast that the other men at the bar figured it was unspeakable problems. He slammed his glass down hard and looked for some service. A waiter looking slightly annoyed walked by, but Heero could care less about what was troubling the young boy. It couldn't possible be any worse than what he was already going through. When the waiter got close enough, Heero grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked.

"I need a booster seat," he said through his clenched teeth. Only his lips moved and even that looked uncomfortably stiff.

The teenage waiter shrugged Heero's hand off his shoulder. "Look, man," he spat, "I don't get paid enough to follow all of you 'big shots' around and supply you with your every demands. Besides, you actually think we carry those things around here? What does this place look like to you, Chuck-E-Cheese? No, this is like a review show. Children don't come here."

The stereo-typical adolescent shunned the former gundam pilot, and continued in the direction to where he was heading before interrupted. Heero glared at the kid and threw him against the wall. People at their tables stared at the scene as the room became silent.

"Then it makes me wonder how the hell you found yourself in a place like this. I'm not going to ask you again," Heero inched his face so close to the boy's that heat flared through his nostrils and burned him. "I need a booster seat now."

"I-I'll see if I can find s-something," trembled the poor boy. Heero released his grip on the employee's shoulders and he sprawled onto his feet and ran. A nearby host placed himself by Heero's side cautiously.

"Excuse me, sir," he said a bit shaky after seeing what happened. "But does there seem to be a problem?"

Heero casually readjusted his tuxedo and answered, "Mission complete." Then headed in the direction that his wife and daughter had gone no more than ten minuets ago.

_Meanwhile..._

The private ballroom was filled with politicians from the Earth's Sphere United Nations and other top Preventers. The orchestra's tune flowed freely around the room. Men and women in beautiful gowns and tuxedos swirled across the dance floor in the center of the ballroom, gently bouncing to the beat of the waltz as they sparkled and glittered under the huge chandeliers above. Sounds of laughter and conversations, glasses tapping against each other, and corny jokes embraced the evening of the opulent party lifestyle.

To Relena it was just another political ball that would only have her anticipating for the end of the night. The only difference was that tonight would be the beginning of the next biggest move of her career.

'_Dear God, give me strength for this.'_

Although Relena was dreading inside, all of this was overwhelming Mia, who was currently bouncing in her mother's arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" shouted Mia. "They're so pwetty!" Her little chubby finger pointed at the dancing women and their companions.

Relena smiled at her daughter witnessing her first formal party. Even though Relena had developed an immunity to these sort of functions, considering how many she had attended while her father held the position of Vice Foreign Minister, but it was still exciting to see Mia observing it for the first time.

A familiar couple appeared to have spotted the mother and daughter, and began making their way through the crowd toward them.

"Aunty Noin!" Mia cried.

Zechs and Noin nonchalantly joined their respected family, away from the swarm of politicians. Mia out stretched her arms and Noin welcomingly took the toddler into her arms, careful not to wrinkle her dazzling white gown. Zechs took his position next to Noin in his matching white tux and smiled gently as Mia greeted him too.

"Mia," said Noin, a little astonished. "What on earth are you doing here?" Although the comment was made towards Mia, Noin looked at Relena in puzzlement.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Zech's rough voice never wavered.

Relena inwardly sighed and shook off the questions with the wave of her hand. "It's a long story."

"Where's Yuy?" He asked after his efforts to spot out Heero proved to be fruitless.

For a second time Relena sighed. "Operation: I Need a Drink," she said crossly. Zechs and Noin exchanged looks and decided not to dig further into it. But before anymore words could be dispersed among the family, a voice from behind interrupted the reunion.

"Ah, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," hissed the voice of a tall, thin, sleazy looking man, sliding his way through the crowd. His oily black hair slicked off towards the right, revealing a pale hair line straight down from the left. The glare off the top of his head was so bright that if one were to place a magnifying glass in front, it'd burn down the room. "How nice it is to see you."

"Hello, Representative Starzel," replied Relena. Starzel pin-pointed out her hand and bent down to place a kiss upon it. The sign of affection only had Relena appalling within the compounds of her mind. Representative Starzel was known for slithering in and out of trouble behind the council's backs. He was also known for sucking up to the young Vice Foreign Minister. Relena suddenly began to wonder about Heero's whereabouts and prayed that he'd be back soon.

"You are looking lovely this evening," he said with the tacky smile that Relena witnessed too often.

As awkward as the situation was, she smiled as polite as she could. "Thank you."

The slimy politician looked behind him to acknowledge Zechs and Noin for the first time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Merquise," he said bluntly. Zechs glared while Noin only nodded without any intention of accepting the man's greeting. It was then that Starzel looked down at the bundle in Noin's arms and smirked.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" Starzel advanced his way towards Mia as Relena protectively followed his pursuit. At the same time, Zechs too moved in closer around the child. The representative noticed the multiple reactions and deviously smirked.

"Representative, this is my daughter Mia." Relena said, placing herself beside the man.

"Ah, yes. I've heard many stories about you," he said while winking at Mia. She returned his remark with a smile that worried Relena.

"With that smile you must surely take after your mother. But I've heard stories that have only influenced me to believe that you are much more like your father."

Relena mentally gasped and physically shook at the comment, but quickly regained her posture as Representative Starzel returned his attention towards her.

"Speaking of our husband," he said sickeningly, "Where might he be tonight? I seem to have failed to notice him at all."

Relena prepared to reply before a deep voice behind did it for her.

"Right here."

"Daddy!" cried Mia. Her shout of joy also washed a feeling of comfort over Relena. She turned around to see her husband making his way next to her, scowling at the snake-like man.

"Ah, Sergeant Yuy. We were just discussing you. It seems that you left your lovely wife and child alone, and I just stepped in to keep them company." Starzel sneered.

Zechs, Noin, and Relena watched Starzel visible twitch as Heero glared and took one step forward.

"I'm here now." The noise in the back of Heero's throat signaled Starzel that he had taken it as far as he could. It would be suicide if he decided to stay. Mia watched her father as he dangerously changed from before to now, and realized that this was another one of 'daddy's enemies.'

"I do wish you the best of luck for your announcement tonight, Vice Foreign Minister _Darlian_," said Starzel as he spat out her name, never removing his eyes from Heero. "But I must return to my group now." He gently shook Mia's hand farewell, but stopped suddenly as Heero began advancing towards him. Quickly, the representative retreated through a hole in the crowd.

The group watched Starzel's retreating figure as Noin snorted out, "Good riddance."

Relena looked up and glared at her husband. Heero could feel her gaze on him and calculated the probabilities of outcomes that would occur should he look down. Who was anyone to kid that Heero was not a person who took wild cards? He looked down and blinked as the 99.9 chance of her glare was accurate.

"What took you so long?" she cried.

Zechs and Noin sensed the tension between the two and quickly thought of alternatives to relieve themselves from the situation. A new waltz began as a thought ran through Zechs's mind. He cleared his throat and turned to his little niece.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing his head in a gentlemen-like manner.

Mia giggled and nodded shyly. Noin passed Mia into Zechs's arms, and with the toddler carefully balanced on his hip, he and his niece made their way toward the dance floor.

Now came Noin's clever mode of evacuation.

"Oh, look. Punch." And with that she coolly walked off to the buffet table.

Meanwhile, Heero and Relena had no clue that they were completely alone, engrossed within their argument. Thankfully the hustle and bustle of the party left the angry lovers unnoticed. Heero crossed his arms and closed his eyes as his wife rambled on.

"I didn't think it would take anyone, especially you, that long to find a booster seat."

"Hn."

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Hn."

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Hn."

"Heero!"

Heero opened his eyes only to be welcomed by the gaze of Relena's pleading look. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt wash over the pit of his stomach. He knew she was stressed over tonight and by the looks of things, everything was only making it worse.

"…Only one."

Relena began rubbing her temples after inhaling a long and anticipated deep breath. This was just not her night.

_Later on..._

"Mommy."

"Just a second sweetie." Said Relena as she brushed off the little hand tugging at the bottom of her dress.

"Mommy," whined the tiny voice again.

"I promise you Sally that I'll have the registered information sent to you tomorrow. If you want, I can even-"

"MOMMY!"

Relena and Sally both jumped as the powerful demand escaped from the depths of Mia's small frame. Other nearby guests stopped their conversations and looked down at the little girl who seemed oddly out of place from the party.

Turning red in the face, Relena crouched down to Mia's level and sternly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mia," she said. "What have I told you about screaming like that?"

"Not to," came Mia's not so innocent response.

"I asked you to wait a moment because I'm in the middle of a conversation. You don't do that because it's rude. Do you understand me?" The toddler's eyes began to fill with tears as she nodded sullenly. Relena's heart immediately began to ache and she wished she could have a been a bit softer. She sighed and pulled the little girl towards her.

"I'm sorry." She felt Mia's arms wrap around her neck and Relena only held onto her tighter. "Mommy's just a little stressed right now." She looked at her daughter and wiped away the crocodile tears that slowly began to give away. Smiling, Relena fixed Mia's hair and groomed her little 'look-a-like'.

"I'm listening now. What is it that you wanted?"

"I have to go pee."

Sally laughed heartily causing the drink in her hand to swirl. "Well, now that surely calls for attention," she said as she took another sip of her drink.

Grabbing Mia by the hand, Relena laughed and led the way to the restrooms. "Do tell that husband of mine that we'll be at the dinning tables once we get back." Sally winked in response and laughed once again as Mia shouted 'yay' at the mention of food.

But just moments after Relena's departure, Heero arrived with Trowa Barton close at hand. Both men were so stiff and so well postured that it made Sally feel uncomfortable.

"Can't you two ever shake it off a bit?"

Trowa gave her a questioningly look before shaking his shoulders slightly, his horrible attempt to slouch. Sally laughed at his effort to look 'normal' as Heero only glared. For a clown, he didn't find it all too funny. But then again, since when did he ever find something funny?

"You're on duty." Heero growled.

Trowa quickly regained the standard posture required from every Preventer. He mutely took a sip of his champagne and winked at Sally, who could only laugh once more.

"Relena just left to take Mia to the bathroom," Sally said as she rested her hand upon her hip. Her stunning red ball gown glittered under the artificial lights. "She said that they'd be heading over for din-"

"I know."

Sally scrunched up her nose and smiled. "Then what was the point of me telling you that?"

"She thinks I'm intoxicated and unprofessionally disregarding my 'instincts'." Heero mumbled under his breath as Sally inched closer to hear.

"Pardon?"

Heero simply closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned away. Not bothering to answer the question, he silently inhaled but quickly exhaled where Sally swore she saw steam fuming out from his nostrils.

Trowa's shoulders bounced up and down as he tried hard to hide his laughter within the compounds of his champagne glass. "That's good humor."

Heero's teeth flared as a low growl emerged from the pit of his throat. Trowa only shrugged off the wordless death threat for he was used to it by now.

Sally allowed her eyes to wander off the amusing scene to watch as Relena, with Mia in arms, departed from the women's restrooms.

"Uh oh. The Vice Foreign Minister's on the move, and she's got a hungry little girl in hands."

Heero and Trowa both turned towards the sight as Relena began to greet other representatives for the first time at the party.

A low rumble bellowed amongst one of the three. Trowa, quite amused now, raised his eyebrow upon hearing the sound as he looked through the corner of his eyes to his superior standing beside him. Heero looked unfazed, like always. At least now he could rejoin his wife and child while satisfying what his body desperately needed.

"Position yourself." Bluntly put, he began his stride to catch up with his family. Trowa and Sally immediately gathered themselves and followed closely behind their fellow co-worker's steps.

Others began making their way to the beautifully placed tables and settings in the dinning area, adjacent to the dance floor. Waiters all in matching uniform, their noses up in the air, towels draped on their forearms, danced out of the ballroom's kitchen and began placing the ornate food to their respected guests.

Relena had just finished shaking hands with the other delegates dinning at the table when Heero had finally made his way at her side.

She cocked her head and asked, "Where's that booster seat?"

By a sheer chance of luck answering her question, the teenage kid from before came strutting through the room with a newly bought booster seat. He seemed to be grumbling as he made his way towards the table, but immediately stopped when reaching Relena.

The boy turned red and mumbled slightly. "He-here you are, Mrs. Vice Foreign Minister. We did-didn't have any booster seats so the restaurant staff bought one in favor of the occasion. We hope we didn't cause you any inconvenience." The last statement seemed to be directed towards Heero, who was glaring at the kid.

"Oh, no. No," Relena turned around and looked at Heero questionably. The two seemed to be in some sort of staring contest, leaving the boy as pale as a white crayon. "I'm terribly sorry if we caused the establishment any problems. Please tell your manager that we are very grateful for this."

The boy sheepishly smiled at Relena, but paled again at Heero and quickly ran off before handing the child seat to her. Relena blinked several times before irately turning around to face her husband. The look on his face just made her want to slap him silly.

"What did you do to that poor boy?"

Heero merely shrugged and took the seat from her hands, working to place Mia in it, in-between his wife and him.

The food was placed merely seconds after everyone was situated. On one side next to Relena sat Sally, Representative Welsh from Europe and his wife, Representative Fujiama from Asia, and other members. Heero, personally hating the company, just sat silent and ate his food. Out of the corner of her eye, Relena noticed a very laid back Trowa leaning against the wall, causally sipping his drink.

"Vice Foreign Minister," said Fujiama. Relena looked up from where she was cutting Mia's steak into smaller pieces. "I recently finished reading your document on the future of the Mars Transformation Project, and I must say that I am quite impressed." Heero sneered, but it went unnoticed. He hated suck ups.

Relena gave a fork to Mia and mouthed the words, 'Fork. No hands' before smiling at the representative and returning to her own food.

"Thank you, Representative. You are too kind"

Representative Fujiama bowed his head at her praise and began cutting his own meat. Representative Welsh's wife waved to Mia across the table as her husband straightened himself in his chair.

"Your daughter is absolutely adorable. How old is she now?" asked Mrs. Welsh. Her aging looks and delicate voice reminded Relena of a caring grandmother. She was aware that the Welsh's had their own share of children and were currently playing the roles of grandparents now.

"Three." Relena smiled and looked down at her daughter. Other delegates also watched as Mia paid no attention to their gazes and began to amuse herself by pouring salt into her water. Relena swiftly reached out and grabbed her hand to stop, only making Mia laugh. A couple of the ESUN members laughed and chuckled.

"Daddy, I dropped Teddy."

Without even bothering to spot out the location of the fallen teddy bear, Heero reached down and retrieved it as Mia squeaked with joy.

"Mrs. Darlian," said Mr. Welsh. In a manner for political purposes, Relena kept her last name, even after her marriage to Heero. So to the outside world, she was known as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. But to those who knew her well, she preferred to be called Mrs. Yuy.

"I've heard that you recently had your office renovated into a much wider work space," Welsh continued. "But I can't seem to figure out what for."

"Daddy, I dropped Teddy."

Heero silently bent down once more and picked up Mia's beloved stuffed bear before returning to his food, pretending to pay no attention to the conversation.

"Yes," said Relena. "I too feel that it may be a little too spacious. It was the Preventers request that I'd have the work done. Although, my monkey seems to be very happy with it." Very serenely, Relena placed another bite of her chicken into her mouth, regardless of the puzzled looks her company was giving her. After she swallowed she continued, "It gives Heero more room to run around."

The table burst out laughing as Heero stopped in mid-chew and glared at his wife. She pretended to be occupied with her wine as she drank, but from the twinkling gleam she seemed to be giving out of the corner of her eye, he could tell she was enjoying his reaction.

"Daddy, I dropped Teddy."

This time there was no response. Mia looked up to see that her parents were again locked in a battle that seemed to be going on between their gazes. Despairingly, she rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed. Looks like Teddy was going to have to wait awhile before help arrived.

"Vice Foreign Minister."

A man in a brown suit came running up from behind, interrupting Heero and Relena's glaring contest. Heero recognized him as Relena's publicist, James Swartz. At that point Relena inwardly groaned. With Swartz here, there could only mean one thing. More work.

He finally caught up to her and began to whisper in her ear. Relena's eyes were closed, but she nodded every once in awhile. It was obvious to Heero that Relena seemed some what expecting this. Once Swartz backed off, Relena gently placed her napkin upon the table and rose from her chair.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment." She nodded her head as Heero too began to rise from his seat. Relena motioned for him to stop and quietly said, "It's alright. Just watch Mia." And with that she quickly removed herself from the table with Swartz loyally at her side.

Heero watched her retreating figure until it disappeared in the crowd. Turning back around in his seat, he continued to eat with Relena's absence heavily on his mind.

"Where's mommy going?"

"Away."

"Is she coming back?"

"Yes."

"Will she bwing me a present?"

"She's not going that far. Eat your peas."

Mia wrinkled her nose at the horrid green balls left on her plate.

_Later..._

By now, the night had become just too much of a hassle. Relena was tired of everything and just about ready to call off the purpose of even coming to the ball. Swartz had just informed her that a local news station may have already figured out her intentions, and rumor was that they were betting other stations on who would announce it world-wide first.

Absently mindedly, Relena began to rub her temples. It seemed that the exercise had been used frequently amongst the hours of the night.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," came a deep, warm voice from behind. Relena whirled around met the eyes of Senator Ranum.

Finally a genuine smile replaced the stern line that captivated her face just moments before.

"Good Evening, Senator." She bowed her head lightly.

Senator Ranum had always been a dear friend to Relena ever since she first gained her position as Vice Foreign Minister. He was perhaps one of the very few who had full confidence in her skills and wisdom to uphold her title. As a true supporter, he was always there to help her whether it was against the ESUN council itself. Although he was about forty years older than her, Relena never regarded the Senator as the weary old politician that he was, but as a friend who was always there to supporter her in some of her biggest decisions to make, whether they both knew it or not.

"My mind may finally be leaving me, but I yet to recall dancing with you at least once this evening."

"No, Senator." Her smile grew even wider. "You are still as sharp as ever."

Senator Ranum laughed heartily, his jelly-like belly shook with such a tremendous force. He held out his hand and Relena graciously took it as he led the way to the orchestra's new beat.

They danced in silence for a moment or two before the senator broke it.

"Are you nervous?"

Senator Ranum was the only other member in the ESUN that was aware of her next movement that would be announced tonight. After all, many of her decisions had gone through him first. Relena looked up at the wise sage's face as he smiled at her, similar to those that her father shown her many years ago.

"Yes."

"I have full confidence in you, Mrs. Yuy," he said as he returned his attention to the people around. Relena smiled as he addressed her by the name she loved to hear herself as. "And I know that your husband and daughter do too."

"Yes," she smiled as tears began to form in her eyes. "Yes, they do."

The senator smiled. "Your husband is such a fine young man." Relena closed her eyes and smiled upon hearing his words. "Of course you don't need me to tell you that, but it was exceptionally kind of him to step in and volunteer to take charge of the committee's proposal on the new security measures for the foreign delegates' travel expenses."

Relena's eyes snapped open.

"After all, I know that it is not his line of work to be worrying for others security besides your department in Preventers, but-"

"Wait." Relena cut in while shaking her head vaguely. The senator only waited patiently for her response. "You mean Heero was the one who volunteered for that?"

"Why, yes. Did he not tell you?"

Relena was in shock. This evening was indeed a night for surprises. Senator Ranum could only laugh at the expression on Relena's face.

"You seem surprised to hear this."

"To hear that Heero would volunteer for anything surprises me."

The senator laughed once more while continuing on with the waltz. "Yes," he said. "Your husband did volunteer to manage the request and did a fine job at it. Believe me when I say this, but the committee is exceptionally pleased at your husband's work and were extremely joyful when he offered to take on the responsibility."

Responsibility? Heero couldn't even figure out how to change Mia's diaper back when she was still in them. Relena's mouth hung from her sockets. None of this was having an easy time flowing through her head. Heero Yuy volunteering for anything was completely absurd.

Feeling another pair of eyes on her, she looked over her dance companion's shoulder and stared into the deep blue eyes of the man that captivated her heart.

"Heero." She whispered.

Senator Ranum stopped the danced and turned around at the new onlooker, who actually seemed to have been standing there for quite some time now.

"May I cut in?" Heero said soothingly.

"Sergeant Yuy," Senator Ranum graciously shook hands with Heero and patted him on the back. "I can't thank you enough for coming in on such short notice to help complete the files on the new security plans for us foreign delegates." Heero nodded at his thanks before looking at Relena, who returned a smile of her own before returning her attention to the senator. "I was just telling your wife here how you willing accepted the committee's proposal to take charge of the matter, although she claims that it's hard to believe that you would volunteer for anything at work." Senator Ranum laughed, his belly bouncing heartily at his comment.

Relena smirked at Heero's reaction as his eyes slightly narrowed in her direction. "Yes, I was surprised to hear this."

The senator laughed and slapped Heero across the back once more, thanking him for the last time. Although he did not seem to notice it, Heero paid no attention and kept his eyes hooked on Relena's, who in returned did not falter away. Both eyes locked onto an inner passion that blew in their gazes.

"Dance with me." Heero said suddenly, sticking out his hand gently and waiting for her response. Relena smiled warmly before accepting his hand. She had had enough fighting. Perhaps a slow dance with her husband would help slow things down a bit. They came in close and she rested her head against his shoulder as he led the way.

His spice scent filled her mind as her body finally fell at ease within her surrounding. Intoxicating, that's what he was. Heero felt her cave into him and held onto her sturdily. He figured that he too felt the same way, but had to be the one to support the both of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said soft enough that only he could hear.

"It wasn't important."

Relena lifted her head and searched for his eyes. "I still would have liked to know."

When there came no response, Relena slowly dropped her head back onto his shoulder. The orchestra's soft melody swarmed throughout the ballroom as she subconsciously watched the other dancers swirl by. For a moment it felt as if everything was a dream. Feeling her eyes slowly closing, she drifted off and let her lover led her wherever. She trusted him.

"I'm sorry."

The deep voice was so close to her ear that it sent another spurge of warmth throughout her body. Smiling against his tux, she squeezed his hand that was currently holding hers.

"I must apologize too. I haven't exactly been the pacifist I'm known to be tonight either." She felt him smirk as he again kissed the top of her head. Laughing slightly, she resettled herself against his body once more and drifted off. She would be making her speech very soon, but for right now she wasn't going to worry about it.

Everything was in place again. Everything felt right. Well, except for one thing that seemed to be missing.

"Heero?" Asked Relena. "Where's Mia?"

Suddenly she felt his whole body stiffen against hers as their dance immediately came to a halt. His hold on her loosely fell apart and she no longer felt the warmth of his embrace. She lifted her head to see him frantically looking for something while clenching his teeth a little to tightly.

"Damn." Heero spun around searching for the one thing that would get him killed by the world's greatest pacifist.

Relena began to sense something was amiss and grabbed onto Heero's arm. Instantly, he reared his body back to facing her, leaving Relena a little surprised as she gasped. Very calmly he looked Relena in the eyes. For a second she felt safe again until the very words she expected to hear at some point this evening, but hoped that she wouldn't, came pouring out of his mouth.

"I lost Mia."


End file.
